


Simp for a Gassy Skunk (Collab w/ Thordog77)

by SolamenteCelia



Series: Skunk fart erotica [2]
Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: F/M, Farting, Skunks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28143321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolamenteCelia/pseuds/SolamenteCelia
Summary: When a skunk girl can no longer rely on spraying those who piss her off, she's forced to explore different ways to relieve her aggression.
Series: Skunk fart erotica [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157225
Kudos: 3





	Simp for a Gassy Skunk (Collab w/ Thordog77)

The skunk opened the car door, sat down in the passenger seat, and slammed the door shut again. She was soaking wet and stunk terribly.

"They gave me an official, legal warning," Carmen said to the driver, her arms crossed over her chest and a pout on her face. "They say if I spray someone without adequate self-defense reasoning just one more time, they'll have my glands."

She turned to Ethan. "And that's not even the worst part. The worst part is that I'm finding myself pissed off at people more and more. Spraying that one guy at work earlier today was just the tip of the iceberg. I've wanted to gas probably a dozen annoying people over the course of just the past week. If this keeps up, I doubt I'll have my musk glands much longer now."

She kept looking at him as if he could somehow help her. She started to think that he was starting to cry out of empathy for her situation, but then she remembered that there was a seering stink hovering in the air. That shower they gave her at the police station really hadn't done all that much to quell the horrific odor.

Ethan quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He didn't want to make her feel any worse than she already did, but the odor was a sucker punch. It was the kind of smell that shocked your eyes open and refused to leave your nose.

"S-sorry," he breathed, holding back a cough. "C-can I just—?"

He mashed his fingers against the window switches. Carmen's bitter stench subsided slightly, but Ethan still wanted to gag. He momentarily hung his head out the window and breathed.

"Gosh. That sucks," he said, pulling his head back inside.

Carmen's presence always got his heart beating faster, and Ethan worked hard to conceal his little crush. But with this acrid stench, his body experienced some dissonance: she looked cute as always, especially with her little pout, but her smell was just… arrestingly bad. Ethan nearly gagged again, and felt bad about it.

"S-sorry again," Ethan leaned his head towards the open window and took another relatively fresher breath. "Um, real quick—and I promise I'm both listening and sympathizing here—but did you still want to go, uh… back to your apartment… or…?"

Ethan really wanted to get out of the car as quick as possible. The car was so claustrophobic, and the air increasingly unbreathable. Still, if given the choice, he'd probably follow her into her apartment and do homework with her or something, even if she did smell like death.

"Maybe she can do, like, tomato juice… I guess?" he thought. "Jeez, I don't know. This is god-awful… she’s cute, though…"

"Yeah, that's probably the best thing to do right now," Carmen said with a sigh. She reached for her seatbelt and buckled herself in. "The sooner we can get back to my place, the sooner I can start to seriously wash this smell out."

She checked her phone for a second, then looked over at Ethan. Putting on a sweet voice, she said, "Thank you for picking me up, Eth. You're a good friend." She wasn't truly all that thankful—it was expected for him to do as a good friend of hers—but she figured she had to be kind to him every once in a while or he'd stop doing favors for her.

"Yeah," Ethan said. He smiled, but tried not to do it too hard because he didn't want to look like a lovesick idiot. "Glad to help."

It was easier to breathe on the highway thanks to the rush of outside air.

"So, you got this warning then, huh?" Ethan said. "That sucks. Do you usually, like… spray people?" He awkwardly paused. "Um, I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to ask about that. I don't know a lot of skunks, and, well, I guess if they're threatening to take your, uh… glands away you must've done it a lot?"

Ethan hoped he hadn't misspoken. He'd never really gotten on Carmen's bad side, but he knew she had one (he'd seen her get mad at other classmates a few times). Also, he'd never seen her spray, but, obviously she was totally capable of that—not that he was worried she'd use her skunk abilities on a friend.

She groaned. "No, it's definitely not the first time I've ever sprayed someone. But it is the first time I've gotten in legal trouble for it. Unless we do something particularly egregious for our first offense, most skunks over eighteen get just one warning before a judge can order our glands be surgically removed."

She looked out her window. "This is the second time I've sprayed a person since turning eighteen, but luckily I didn't get the cops called on me that first time. This time, my coworker did call them, even though he had it coming…" she said with a grumble.

Ethan kind of wondered what it was like to have skunk… glands. Even the word "glands" sounded so weird to him. Like, glands in your butt? He'd almost wanted to chuckle, if Carmen weren't so upset and if the lingering scent of her spray weren't currently seething in his nose. He tried to hide a fresh set of tears rising in his eyes, due to the wicked little pocket of stench emanating from Carmen’s wet tail.

"W-well," he said wiping his eyes again, "you don't really have to talk about that if you don't want to. I'll listen, though, if you do!"

He almost always let her decide things. His obliging personality, he hoped, seemed attractive to her.

"I can," she said with a shrug. "I was coming out of the bathroom and this dude George made a comment about not wanting to go in there right after me. He said it as a joke, I think, but it really rubbed me the wrong way." Her discontented face slowly morphed into a smile. "And I was wearing this skirt"—she motioned down to her hips—"so all I had to do was spray through my underwear, so I did. Turned around and got him right in the eyes."

Carmen chuckled to herself. "He was shouting about how he couldn't see, begging anyone around to call an ambulance. He didn't end up needing one, obviously. Skunk spray doesn't do any serious harm. It just causes a lot of… discomfort."

Ethan nodded, staring at the road. He really didn't want to imagine getting sprayed in the face like that. Especially considering the intensity of the after-stench… "Discomfort" sounded like an understatement.

He also didn't exactly want to acknowledge Carmen's strange little smile, though he couldn't really ignore it. She seemed to enjoy the memory, which seemed really out-of-character to him.

"Seems kinda like a small thing to spray someone over, too," he said. "I guess it was probably more offensive in the moment. And I'm not a skunk, anyway, so I wouldn't know…"

They pulled into the parking lot of Carmen's apartment building. "Well, maybe a chill afternoon of homework will do you some good!" he added.

"Ugh, I don't even wanna think about homework right now," she groaned, unbuckling her seatbelt. "Besides, scrubbing this smell off, after an hour of letting it soak into my fur in a jail cell, is probably gonna take at least another hour anyway."

She hopped out of Ethan's car and shut the door behind her. "And don't question the things I spray people over, got it?" Carmen said more firmly. "You've never been a skunk. You never had to deal with the years of torment from kids at school about the smell. You don't know what it's like."

"U-uh, sorry, didn't mean to be insensitive or anything," he said. He still felt some doubts, but those were better left unsaid.

He had to avert his eyes two or three times from her legs on the way to the front door. Walking behind her proved unwise, as the lingering scent of her spray almost knocked him over. He tried to discreetly stay back several feet.

"Yeah, we don't have to do homework. We could do something fun. I mean, after you're done getting the smell off." He paused, then realized the possible implication. "N-not that I'm, like, insulting your smell or anything. I-It's totally fine if you don't want to shower… or whatever."

She stepped on the staircase that led to her apartment and looked down at Ethan. "Eth, it's killing me too," she chuckled. "It stinks really bad, and I'm gonna wash it off." She continued on up to her apartment, unlocked the door, and proceeded inside with Ethan following.

Ethan plopped down at her little kitchen table and resumed talking to her, as she made her way into her room.

"At some point I'll have to write a paper," he called out. "I figured, maybe, I could just do that here, after we did some fun stuff."

He set his computer bag on the table and pulled out his laptop. A document was still up: "To Carmen…" it began. He blushed and quickly exed out (after saving).

"M-maybe we could watch a movie or play a game or something?" he suggested. "To get your mind off the whole gland thing."

"You sure you don't want to just do that paper while I'm showering?" she suggested. "But yeah, a movie or something afterwards sounds pretty nice." She grabbed a towel and half-full bottle of some clear liquid. Its label boasted a red circle with a line through it and a skunk behind it, little green stink lines coming off the creature.

"Nah, I mean, once I'm in homework mode, I'm in homework mode," he replied. "I'll just do it later, so long as you'll promise not to distract me!"

Carmen shrugged and stepped into the bathroom and shut the door.

He caught a sudden whiff of that same, indomitable stench, and he scrunched up his face.

"That's awful…" he muttered.

He stood up and looked around the kitchen for air freshener. He found none, but did discover a little scented candle and a pack of matches to the table. He lit it and wafted the smell in his face.

"Better," he said. He caught another stray whiff of bitter, acrid skunk. "Not perfect," he sighed, feeling his stomach turn.

He called out again, "Hey! I can make us some snacks while you shower. Popcorn? Salsa?"

"Do whatever!" she called through the closed bathroom door as she got undressed. Curious, she turned around and lifted her tail so she could get a look at her rear in the mirror. She couldn't see anything but her normal black fur, perhaps a bit greasier than usual now that it was slicked with her fetid oils. The smell, however, grew even more intense in that small room now that her tail was up. She hurriedly started running the shower water, eager to wash up before she started gagging.

* * *

On the kitchen table was a big bowl of hot popcorn, a bag of tortilla chips, and two little bowls of salsa, one spicy one mild. Since Carmen hadn't made a choice, Ethan went down the middle of the road, just in case she really did prefer one or the other. He was a little worried the candle would offend her, but he left it burning because it was doing some good work. While he waited for her to finish up in the shower, he sat on the couch, flipping through Carmen's Hulu.

She emerged from the steam-filled bathroom, a white towel wrapped tightly around her breasts and a second wrapped over her head to dry her long, white hair. Mercifully, she smelled much more pleasant now. It seemed her special skunk musk-removing soap was much more effective than simply being hosed down at the police station.

"Much better," she said with a content sigh as she stepped out, seeming much more zen now.

Carmen looked over at Ethan. "Give me a second to slip into some pajamas, 'kay?" she said to the human before making her way over to her bedroom.

"Y-yeah, sure!" He watched her go, imagining her still for a moment even after she disappeared back into her room.

He looked down at his phone and suddenly remembered something.

"Oh, right!” he called out. "I, uh, I looked up some statistics on skunk spraying. Apparently, it's pretty rare for a spraying to happen at the workplace. Apparently, uh,"—he re-read the article quickly, hoping to impress her with his interest in skunks—"yeah, there's a stereotype that skunks are likely to spray in the workplace and ruin productivity… or the vibe, or whatever. But nope!" He paused, then finished in a chipper tone, "So I guess you're in the minority, then, right? Oh, and did you want to do an action movie, or…?"

He didn't hear a response from her until she left her room a minute later, now dressed in a large sweatshirt and baggy, plaid-patterned pajama pants. It wasn't immediately obvious to Ethan, but she was wearing no shirt or bra under the sweatshirt. She'd just become that comfortable with his frequent presence over the course of the semester.

"So, what, I guess that makes it extra special that I'm a bad, productivity-ruining employee for spraying a coworker while I was having a bad day?" she said as she planted herself on the other side of the couch from him. "I'm glad to hear it, Ethan." She picked her phone up off the coffee table.

The couch cushion bounced Ethan up with the rapid addition of Carmen's weight.

"Well, n-n…" he stammered. "No, I didn't mean that. I was just… It's apparently a stereotype, but actually it's not real, so I was just trying to make you feel better by saying it's really, like, more of a freak accident…"

His back was stiff, and his hands uncomfortably fiddled with his phone. Sometimes, around Carmen, he wasn't great at talking. He wasn't sure if that was her fault or his.

The skunk sighed. "It wasn't an accident, though," she reminded him. "I sprayed him on purpose because I felt really pissed off. The only matter of chance was that it was this particular guy who finally made the dumb comment that made me finally lose it."

She slumped back in her seat. "Just put on a rom-com or something. I don't need an action movie to possibly get me worked up again. I just wanna relax."

Carmen didn't seem too upset with him, so Ethan decided to shut up there. He tossed her the remote.

"You pick. I don't watch a lot of those. All I've seen is The Notebook."

He hopped up to grab the snacks. “Do you like the spicy or mild salsa?”

Passing the candle, he noticed its strong, sugary scent. "Jeez!" he said, carrying all the various bowls and the bag of chips over to the couch. "Either this candle's super strong, or I have a sensitive nose."

"Must be more sensitive than mine. You were nearly gonna puke on the drive home."

She looked over her shoulder at the snacks he was bringing. "I like spicy, but I'm really fine with either, thanks."

As she picked a movie and got comfortable, she turned to Ethan again. "Hey, mind if I lie down across the couch? My feet should, like, barely even be touching you."

"Oh, uhh, sure, yeah, no prob. I don't mind feet!" The last part sounded weird, so he chuckled to cover for it.

He kind of hated to be reminded of the car ride. He really had felt like he might puke. There was something really sinister about that skunk stench. It was like it had lodged itself in his brain, and whenever he thought about it, it felt like the smell resurfaced in his nose. It made him a little queasy every time—just the memory of its tear-jerking odor, its suffocating, acidic burn. He was starting to realize just how much power Carmen has apparently always wielded in her butt—which he'd always just thought of as normal and cute. He wasn't totally sure how to feel about this new development…

He handed her the bowl of spicy salsa and the chips, while he took the popcorn. He looked over at her cozied-up skunk tail, resting over her dormant rear. He felt he might regret his curiosity, but he had to try:

"Umm, so… are you, like… done talking about skunk-related things for now?"

She lifted her head up some to glance at the human as their movie loaded. "Uh, I guess I can keep going if you have anything else you wanna ask about. Do you?"

Her tail softly gently swished as she lay there, the tip of it occasionally brushing against Ethan's back. She reached for a tortilla chip and dipped it into her small bowl of salsa. There was an impressive crunch as she bit down on it.

"Well, I was just curious…" He thought for a second. The tip of her tail eased lightly across his back. It distracted him for a moment, and he started to make a strange face—possibly an off mixture of attraction and unease—before concealing it. "I've just never thought about you… spraying… before. Or, really, about any skunks spraying, in general. Do you guys have, like, a limitless supply?"

She chuckled. "People actually ask stuff like that a lot. No, we don't. We can spray up to, like, five or six times in one day until we're out. Then it takes two or three weeks to build back up to our max supply again. So yeah, I guess you could say it's kinda like an unlimited supply, in the same way that you have an unlimited supply of piss. Yeah, you can keep on producing more so long as you keep drinking."

"Ah." He nodded. There was a question he really wanted to ask. He popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Her tail swished against his back. "Umm," he started, "do you, like… feel bad about it… usually? After spraying a person? I guess it's probably pretty unpleasant for the person on the receiving end…"

He caught a whiff of her tail. It smelled very sweet and pleasant now, and his heart automatically started beating faster.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked," he thought to himself. "She's such a sweet girl. It feels like I'm grilling her or something. I know she's not an asshole; why am I even asking this stuff?"

She thought about it for a second, then shrugged. "I guess it really depends on the person. I've sprayed total assholes before who totally had it coming, but I've also gotten people for really petty reasons before, too. The guy at work today was somewhere between those two poles—not that that matters to the police. They just saw a skunk who sprayed someone for saying mean words, which I guess isn't entirely wrong of them either."

"Yeah," Ethan shrugged too. "I guess for some skunks it's easier to spray people for not-so-good reasons than it is for others. That probably makes it harder on you guys, y'know, with the stereotypes and stuff." Smiling, he quickly added, "And, uh, to make up for that guy you sprayed's rude comment, I think," he cleared his throat, "you smell, um, pretty good!"

She was a bit taken aback by that compliment. It wasn't one she got often.

"Seriously?" the skunk said with a smile. "Thank you. I'm glad that musk remover seemed to work even an hour after I sprayed. I'm glad now you're able to smell my new fur shampoo without the added hint of skunk stink!"

Ethan was a bit relieved at her response. He was never quite sure how she'd respond to compliments—whether she'd graciously accept them or be ironic and mocking (the latter tended to be more common, it seemed). He allowed himself another sly whiff of her nice smell and felt the endorphins rushing to his head. He paid very little attention to the movie and focused a lot on what he saw in his peripheral vision, where Carmen lay casually snacking on salsa.

"Maybe I'll just sit here for the rest of the day and get a zero on my paper…" he thought.

Not too long after the movie started playing, Carmen found herself growing sleepy. It had been a long, stressful day for her, and something about relaxing on the couch with her friend beside her finally seemed to lift the tension she'd been carrying. Gradually, her eyelids shut, and she found it more and more challenging to keep them open.

Suddenly, an email dinged on Ethan's laptop. He jolted out of his hormone-induced trance and peeled his periphery vision from Carmen. He'd hoped his sudden movement wouldn't interrupt her as he got up to check his computer. It was from another student in his history class.

"Man," he sighed, sitting down at the table, clicking through some files. "I guess I have to…"

Carmen stirred some in her sleep, rolling over from lying on her back to lying on her side. Her feet seemed to kick just a little bit too, as if they were looking for Ethan's leg.

Laptop in hand, Ethan trudged back over to the couch, lost in thought.

"I wish I were the kind of person who could just… not do his work," he thought to himself. "Freakin' classmate, asking for notes. I should ignore him and get cozy with Carm again…"

He gingerly sat down, dodging her gently wiggling feet. He watched her chest rise and fall. The idea of shirking his work entirely was so tempting. And yet…

"Ugh," he groaned aloud.

"I'm such a beta…" he thought to himself. He frowned, looking for class notes to attach to his email.

A minute or so after he sat down next to her, Carmen's belly started to rumble some. It seemed the spicy salsa was disagreeing with her just a bit.

Still grumbling, Ethan typed away at his keyboard. He caught another sudden whiff of Carmen's pleasant aroma and snuck a couple glances at her. He shook his head and got back to work.

"Focus, focus," he thought.

Then, a few moments later, another slight whiff. He stopped, covertly turned his head in her direction and sniffed more deeply. She smelled so good. He felt intoxicated.

"So hard to focus…" he muttered, slapping his face and resuming typing.

Shortly after, however, he decided that one more sniff would be worth the quick distraction. Just as he leaned in, Carmen offered him something to smell.

_Pffff…_

A small fart came from her asshole, accompanied by a light, yellow cloud of gas. For how tiny the toot was, it packed a decent, sulfuric punch.

"Hnngh—?!"

Ethan suddenly gagged. His computer dropped loudly against the floor. His nose was treated to a rich, revolting odor that just about brought tears to his eyes. He coughed and almost fell over on the couch. He suddenly saw the air in front of him: a sickly yellow color, but just in a tiny, wispy cloud just before his face. He wafted at it, dispersing it, and he leaned his head away in bafflement—and for fresh air.

She jolted awake at the loud crash of his laptop hitting the floor. "What? What?!" She feverishly looked around.

Then she saw the little cloud of gas between herself and the human. "Oh, gross, Ethan," she said, pinching her nose and giving him a disappointed look.

"W-what?" he stuffed down his residual disgust and talked really fast. "No, I didn't do that—I just randomly smelled it, and then i saw something yellow in the air, and… And… I think you sprayed me in your sleep!"

She looked down at her rear. "Oh," she said, "nah, I just farted in my sleep, I guess. What, are your farts not yellow like that too?"

"No…"

Ethan looked at her strangely. She'd gone from such a pleasant smell to something so disgusting, just like that.

"C-Carmen, that…" He paused. He was going to say, incredulously, that her fart had smelled really, really bad. But he was too afraid of offending her. So, he just sort of cut it off with a little, "Mmm…"

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad, is it?" she laughed at his sensitive nose. "I mean, it's nowhere near as bad as my spray—my real spray, that is. What you smelled in the car was, like, a tenth of its normal intensity, since they showered me off at the station."

Ethan felt a genuine surge of unease.

"A tenth?!" he thought to himself and gulped. He took a breath and winced at the remaining sulfuric pungency, then responded in a very serious tone, "Carmen, it smells pretty bad… I mean, not as bad as in the car, but… Still! Pretty, pretty bad!"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Oh, give it a minute and it'll fade away," she told him. "It's just a little fart, you'll be fine. Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Oh. Yeah. I don't mean to keep you awake or anything," he quickly said. "Uhh, sorry."

He picked up his laptop and tentatively resumed his typing. He couldn't help but glance at her ass every once in a while and think of the putrid stench it was capable of… even with just a small fart. He grew slightly concerned.

"Hmm…" He brought up Google, typing in, "skunk farts".

The first results returned were all kinds of weird porn. It seemed videos of men being held down by skunk ladies—and sometimes male skunks holding down men, male skunks on women, and female skunks on other ladies, too—farted on were very popular, at least among a niche audience.

After he refined his search some, he found some medical journal articles on the phenomenon of skunk farts. A prominent question was "Do skunk farts contain spray?" One article emphatically answered that question: "NO. Skunk farts do not contain any amount of skunk musk." It then went on to explain that farts produced by skunks' rear ends, as a bizarre result of differences in their digestive system, tend to be visible in the air, and the colors could range from a pale yellow, to a sickly green, all the way up to brown, generally depending on the skunk's gut health. They could also vary in how transparent they were, again an indicator of the individual's diet. Typically, yellow farts were the least repulsive in scent, and brown were damn near unbreathable. Some users even claimed that the darkest-colored farts were even worse than the skunk's spray, though that was largely subjective.

Ethan gulped, closing the tab.

"At least hers are yellow," he thought, unabashedly staring at her ass, feeling a little bit more fear than attraction. His nose still tingled a bit, detecting traces of her small toot. He debated with himself, thinking of moving back to the table. He really did have a sensitive nose and a very, very low tolerance for disgust. He needed to get work done, and he didn't want to risk sitting right beside her potentially volatile butt…

Then, he stopped himself. "Wait," he thought, "this is the first time I've even smelled her pass gas. That's gotta mean something; she doesn't fart all that much." He convinced himself to stay and do his work there.

And this strategy did work for him… for a while. After only just ten or so minutes of doing his homework in peace with a sleeping skunk beside him, her tummy started to rumble once again. No fart came out at this time, but it seemed to be leading to one. Hardly a minute later, a second, more intense rumble came.

Ethan finally clicked send on the email.

"Finally," he muttered to himself.

Not ten seconds later, he received a reply: "hey can i get notes from thursday too?"

"Are you serious?!" He took in a deep breath and sighed very dramatically. As he was breathing it all back in through his nose, there was a very unfortunate little sound, which he failed to notice…

A green-tinted but mostly yellow fart erupted from Carmen's ass. This time, it wasn't nearly as gentle-sounding.

_Bllrpt!_

This was no quiet hiss like the last one. This was a full-on fart, and that fact was reflected in the smell too.

The stench came almost immediately, as did Ethan's choked, surprised gag.

"Hrrk—!" His throat seized mid-breath, and he nearly dropped his computer again. His hands immediately flew up and slapped against his nose. He saw a greenish-yellow streak of tainted gas floating by his face. "G-God!" he reacted. It smelled not only stronger than her first fart, but it also carried a rotten-vegetables-like, sickening sweetness, along with its sulfuric punch. He quickly scooted away from the gas, almost falling backwards off the couch.

The sleeping Carmen was absolutely unaware of the suffering Ethan's nose was going through at that moment. The girl stayed asleep even as the yellow-green cloud of gas expanded wide enough to encompass her whole head in the rancid stink. She did, however, start to snore some. It seemed even her sleeping brain preferred not to breathe through her nose at this time.

Ethan rapidly inhaled and instantly regretted it.

"Hrrrgh—!" he choked, and frantically wafted at the slow-moving sea of gas, which had already expanded over the whole couch. He felt her unaware tail swish against his tensed-up back. He had to get away. The burning rotten-egg stench threatened to make his stomach lurch. "So bad…!" he managed to say, crawling off the edge of the couch and slamming his elbow into the ground. "Oh, God, please… The smell… The smell…" he groaned, pinching his nose.

Her head lifted up as she was again woken up by his complaining. She smelled her own fart and even she was disgusted. Still, she was more pissed at Ethan for waking her up again.

"Hey!" she hissed at him. "Can you keep it down?! If you think I'm so gross, why don't you pinch your nose, or just leave my apartment already!"

He struggled to his knees and crawled out of the putrid smog. Wiping tears from his eyes, he turned and spoke without thinking.

"C-Carm, I don't think you need the spray—good God, ugh!—because that smells so bad…" He put his hand over his mouth to hide a grimace. "I'm really sorry. I'm not trying to say you're gross, really—unghh, hang on, I still smell it… I'm just having a hard time handling it is all…"

Though she was ready to bitch Ethan out some more, his proposal fascinated her. "Wait," she said, "you think my farts are almost as bad as my spray? Did I hear you right?"

"Carm, it's horrific. It's like…" he put a finger up and closed his eyes, shivering. "S-sorry. Almost gagged again… It's, like… almost as bad as the car…"

"So…" she said slowly, "if I were, say, really pissed off at somebody—like, so pissed off that I wanna spray them—all I would have to do is fart on them, and it would be just about as bad, but with none of the legal repercussions?"

Ethan looked at her. The idea that she'd want to subject someone to such a painfully bad stench made him feel vaguely uneasy again.

"I… guess?" He turned and wafted some fresh air into his face. "I mean, if you think of my reaction as the test case… Yeah, your farts are pretty much incapacitating for me right now… Phew…"

She smiled and slowly licked her lips. "I think we're due for additional experimentation…" Carmen said as a devious smile spread across her face. "Because I'm feeling pretty pissed at you for waking me up twice now."

It was the same smile he'd seen in the car when she talked about spraying her co-worker. Ethan suddenly felt icy now that he was about to be on the receiving end of it.

"S-sure," he forced a chuckle. "That's real cute, Carm. Really funny…"

"Who said I was joking?" she said, standing up off the couch and slowly lifting her tail up. She took soft, deliberate steps over to Ethan.

"Hey, wait! Stop!" He scrambled to his feet and backed up a couple paces. "Seriously, th-this isn't funny. Cut it out, all right? Go back over there…"

"Oh, c'mon, Ethan!" she said playfully. "This is all thanks to you! You gave me the idea!" Her stomach gurgled yet again. "You even set out that spicy salsa for me!"

"O-only because you told me you liked the spicy!" He backed up and bumped against the kitchen table. "Carm, listen… You know I have a sensitive nose. I'm serious. Please. Just do me a favor, as a friend, and, like, test it out in the bathroom or something, ok? My nose is really sensitive!"

"I'll go easy on you, don't worry," she told him. "I'll only go up to green farts, 'kay?"

"G-green?! But those are…" His arm knocked into the burning candle, and he twisted around and lunged to catch it. He fell to his knees and caught it just before it shattered. "Phew…"

Just as he was kneeling on the floor, Carmen spun around and blasted a fart right in his face, which was at the same height as her ass.

_FFRRRPTT!!_

It was her most aggressive-sounding fart yet. Thick, lime-green plumes of gas spewed out of the seat of her pants and didn't stop until they collided with Ethan's defenseless face. It stunk even worse than anything he'd smelled so far that night. It was like he'd been bombarded with a sea of rotten eggs and vegetables. His eyes watered at once, and his nose ran.

"Ahckk!" His head slammed back against the table in shock. It was so bad he could taste it. His eyes filled with stinging tears. He recklessly shook his head, as if it would somehow remove the stench from his nose and mouth. "Hmngh! Nnaughh, it stinks!"

But her green gas was relentless; it hovered over his face, continually burning his eyes, seeping into his nose, and even softly rolling into his mouth. He collapsed onto the ground in a fit of gagging.

While he gagged, she laughed. Not only was the sadism of gassing her friend almost too much for her to handle, but his reaction on its own was hilarious. Her farts were nasty, sure, but Ethan truly did seem especially vulnerable to them. No one she'd farted around before had ever reacted as dramatically—and hilariously—as he did, and she loved it.

From the floor, he looked up at Carmen's smiling face. He took a hoarse breath in to say something, only for it to catch in disgust. He coughed, pinched his nose, and belly-crawled away from the center of the blast. He pressed his forehead to the floor and breathed some of the less disgusting air.

"I'm not… e-enjoying this," he gasped weakly. He looked back up at her. "Carmen… Please. It's too much, o-ok? It's so bad it hurts…"

"Hold on," she said, "I'm almost done. My tummy's almost better." A sickening gurgle came from her lower gut. "Ungh, but you may wanna prepare yourself for this one. I can feel it's gonna be, really, really bad… Well, at least bad for you. It's gonna feel really good for me to get out."

His eyes widened. Her tail ominously swished. He frantically got to his hands and knees. Running away was the only option. Struggling to his feet, he made a break for the front door. He almost smashed his face against it as he gripped the doorknob and twisted it.

Locked. He reached for the deadbolt and suddenly gagged again due to the odor that clung relentlessly to the inside of his nose.

She hurried over to him, still chuckling to herself. His head bumped into her hip. Her stomach groaned again, and she started finding it harder and harder to hold the fart back. She could tell it was going to feel so, so good to at last get it out.

"Nuh-uh-uh," she said, slamming her body into the door to make sure it stayed shut. "Not that easily, Ethan…" She lifted her tail high up and got ready to release this ungodly miasma.

"N-no, no, no," he stammered. "Not this close!"

He only had a few seconds. He thought quickly. He pinched his nose, then took in a deep, deep breath and held it.

She turned around from Ethan, but then stopped as she heard him inhale. No way was she letting him hold his breath through this one. As much stress as it placed on her sphincter, she held the fart in and refused to let it out until she heard him exhale. Then, he'd have no choice but to directly suck in her pure ass fumes.

He sat there for ten seconds, staring at her unmoving legs. Nothing. He strengthened his grip on his nose. "Any second," he thought, "any second…" Ten more seconds. He felt his lungs beginning to ache. "D-did she do it?" But there was neither green nor yellow gas spreading out from her butt. He looked up at her face, and he suddenly realized what was happening. "Oh, God, no." His lungs were shriveling.

"I can stand here all day," she said despite the fact that it was a total bluff. Her sphincter was practically burning at this point. The fart was begging to be let out, and she was about to give in.

"I-I c-can't… hold it… anymore!" His mouth forced itself open, and just as the breath came rushing back in, his mouth and lungs were absolutely flooded by a deluge of vile, dark-green gas preceded by the noisiest hiss.

_FSSSHHHHHH!!_

The only thing worse than how badly it stung his nose, eyes, and throat was how badly it stunk. Nothing in the world could have ever prepared him for such an abhorrent stench.

It smelled like the concentrated essence of garbage had just been dumped into his nostrils. It was mind-numbingly foul. And she wasn't even done yet. Following a brief pause, a second, plumier fart billowed from her ass.

_Bbbraaapppp!_

In a split second, he lost the strength in his neck, and his head flopped backwards. This time, he didn't have the power to audibly gag. He choked on the stench deep in his throat.

Even Carmen didn't want to breathe that one in. She pinched her nose as she looked down at the sad, sad state Ethan was in. She wasn't completely sure if he was even still conscious behind those reddened eyes of his.

He suddenly sputtered, and his neck snapped up straight. His body acted purely on adrenaline and natural instinct; every instinct told him to get away. Crumpled in the verdant fog on the ground right next to Carmen, the smell was utterly unbearable. His body started to crawl away.

"Ghh!" he groaned through a crackling throat, digging his shaky hands against the floor in a lethargic belly crawl away from her.

She felt a twinge of guilt seeing him crawl away so pathetically, but then she remembered just how funny it was. She had incapacitated him with a fart. She burst out laughing all over again. She couldn't wait to test this same thing on coworkers that pissed her off.

It was impossible to escape the smell at this point; it was clinging too strongly to the inside of his nose to give him any real break from its frankly hideous stench. But he was at least capable of breathing once he crawled to where the dark green gas was thinner. He sputtered, gasped, and intermittently gagged, as he tried to sort his frenzied thoughts.

"Her farts, her freaking farts," he thought. "They're literally dangerous!"

Still chuckling, she walked over to the couch to lie down again. "Try not to wake me up again, got it?" she called to the distressed boy.

Ethan watched the skunk return to the couch, cozying up as if nothing had happened. He'd learned a lot about Carmen in the past hour. His brain was too scrambled to make sense of all his conflicting emotions. The most dominant ones at the moment, as the scent of her rancid farts still seared themselves into his brain, were fear and apprehension.

And yet, as he watched her cute tail resuming its quiet little whisking motion and her chest softly rising and falling, all of her sadism and deadly farts seemed insignificant to him. And for that, he thought he must be insane.


End file.
